Paid Holiday
by Julia LC
Summary: Short RS story sparked from Yahoo Group Challenge.


**Disclaimer: **Janet owns everyone. This is for entertainment only.

**Warning: **I hope this doesn't offend anyone, but this came to mind, and I thought this short would be nice to add. This originally was sparked by the monthly vote on Plum Short, I think. Sadly this topic didn't win, so I just waited to post till today. Hope you enjoy--Julia

**Author: **Julia (screaminbanchee)

* * *

**Paid Holiday

* * *

**

I was bored, and I couldn't think of a single thing to do. Joe was out of town on assignment. I was broke, so shopping was out. Since I was bored I took extra time to dress up a little. Figured it would help my mood. I dressed in a simple black skirt, about two inches above the knee and a three quarter sleeved light sweater. It was aqua blue. I topped off my outfit with a pair of cute FMPs. My hair was pulled back away from my face after being put in hot rollers. I'd gone elegant with my makeup. Highlighting my eyes and adding shimmer to my lips. Overall I was very pleased, but after I was finished, it just made me sadder. I got all dressed up, and I had no where to go.

Connie didn't have any new skips, and the only file I still had was on finding Mr. John Smith. No really, that was his name according to the bond agreement. So far, I couldn't find any leads. He was worth twenty five hundred to me, so I wasn't ready to call him a lost cause just yet.

After checking my e-mail box again, a thought came to mind. It would be perfect. It would occupy time, and maybe, just maybe help me find Mr. Smith. I quickly gathered my things, and headed over to Rangeman. Ranger always offered his help, and that might include letting me use his search systems in an attempt to find information on my FTA.

I used the extra key set Ranger had given me to open the gate. I was surprised by the number of vehicles in the garage. I counted three extra vehicles. Huh. Wonder what's going on. Maybe I should've called before just coming over. Just as I was weighing the pros and cons of dumping out my purse to search for my elusive cell phone, I was startled by the man himself. Ranger appeared out of nowhere, and our eyes caught.

"Babe." Ranger's gaze was hot for a few heartbeats before it morphed into the controlled mask he always wore.

I could tell he had caught my thought about dumping my purse. After the shock wore off, I noticed several things. First of all, Ranger was dressed in a suit. That took at least 40 seconds to take in, and my inspection wasn't subtle. Ranger's smirk became cocky. The second thing, a very large group of Merry Men, also dressed in suits, had caught my inspection of Ranger too, if their slight grins were any indication. The third thing I couldn't explain.

"Uh" was all I could come up with. Give me a break, have you ever seen that many hot guys all dressed up? And all in one place? Who weren't gay? I didn't think so.

Ranger's gentle hand on my back brought me back into reality, but the smell of Bulgari threatened to take me away again. When had he moved?

"Everything Ok?" he asked. His gaze was more inquisitive, nothing like his first glace. I caught on that he was surprised I just showed up and maybe just a little hint of worry. I never popped in, I called. Stupid boredom. I got too excited over having something to do. Better begin damage control.

"Yeah, I was just going to ask if I could use your search programs to try to get a lead on my skip."

Ranger just nodded. Figures he knew about Mr. Smith. I wish he knew where Smith was. It would save me lots of time.

Lester burst into laughter, and I felt my face flush. I hoped I didn't say that out loud. I turned toward Ranger, who gave a slight tip of his head. Nope. I didn't slip.

"Stupid ESP." I hissed, glaring at Lester. He's always such a smartass. Why can't he be like the others? Merry Men are supposed to be the Strong Silent type.

"Babe." Ranger's voice was amused. "Merry Men?"

That caused me to turn bright red. This is why I shouldn't be allowed to get bored. That reminds me of my other character flaw.

"What's with the flowers? So sue me, It's not everyday you see the Merry Men carrying tons of flowers. Each man, including Ranger had one hand full of red flowers, and from what I could see, all the vehicles were packed with them too.

"Bored?" Ranger asked, instead of answering my question. Since I was still contemplating their appearance and flowers, I just nodded yes.

"Want to join us?"

"Where are you going?" It's always best to question some things.

Ranger just raised his eyebrow. Ok, so I was curious. It's not like they could be going out to do an interior decorating job dressed in suits. Giving up on getting an answer, I followed Ranger to his vehicle. I could always look for Mr. Smith tomorrow.

The others also got into vehicles. Wonder who's watching Rangeman. Most of the employees I knew were getting into one vehicle or another.

"Contract workers and a select few stayed behind. Today is a Paid Holiday, the men are free to spend it however they want." So, now he'll answer.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Ceremony." I huffed because Ranger knew that that didn't answer me. But I also knew it was all I'd get.

We rode in silence driving southeast of Trenton, and I was surprised as we finally reach our destination.

"Brigadier General William C. Doyle Memorial Cemetery"

"I thought we were going to a ceremony. Who died?" I hoped one of his men hadn't passed away.

Ranger picked up my hand and squeezed it slightly. "Veterans Day"

We took the next hour walking the cemetery and placing a single red poppy on each headstone. In traditional Rangeman fashion, each person took a row, and moved methodically to place flowers at each headstone. I noticed Ranger and several of the men also pulling stray weeds. I stooped down and pulled a vine away from the headstone I was standing by. James A. Smith died four months ago, and was only four months younger than me. I couldn't help but wonder how he had passed. When I felt a shadow fall over me, I realized that I'd been lost in thought for a while. Tank's massive frame blocked out the sun, and I could see a hint of confusion.

"Know him?" was all he said. I shook my head no, and went to continue my task. As we all regrouped around the vehicles, I turned to look back. All the headstones looked beautiful adorned with a single bright red flower.

After another short drive, we arrived at the "Ceremony". Before the crowds left, I took my place and passed out the remaining flowers to the soldiers who attended before joining Ranger and his men. As the Porsche was navigating home I thought about the how the guys spent their paid holiday. Don't get me wrong the ceremony was nice, but my thoughts were elsewhere. I couldn't help but think about the costs involved in me being able to live how I chose. Our freedom comes at a high price deep in my mind I've always know that. But today I was reminded that those willing to pay it deserve our support and recognition.

_A/N: You can read about the importance of the Red Poppy. It's the Flower of Remembrance. You can read the full history on it at : http://www1.va.gov/opa/feature/celebrate/flower.asp_


End file.
